Herrenwahl
by psycholiki
Summary: Woody und Buzz als reale Menschen im Wilden Westen. Woody freut sich auf den Tanzabend, aber anstatt der schönen Tochter des Bürgermeisters interessiert sich jemand ganz anderes für ihn...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Herrenwahl

Obwohl Woody eigentlich kein sonderliches Interesse an derlei Veranstaltungen hatte, freute er sich auf den Tanzabend. Bereits am Nachmittag waren ihm die Arbeiten leichter als sonst von der Hand gegangen, und am frühen Abend suchte er sein Schlafzimmer auf. Eine Weile lang durchforstete er seinen Kleiderschrank, dann hatte er sich entschieden. Für gewöhnlich trug er ja helle Hemden und einfache Bluejeans, aber heute war ihm danach sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Also zog er seine besten Hosen an, schwarzer Denim, und ein schwarzes Hemd, das er sich erst vor kurzem in der Stadt gekauft hatte.

Prüfend posierte er vor dem Schrankspiegel, ehe er seine zugegeben etwas abgetragenen Stiefel putzte.

Während er so da saß, lehmigen Schmutz vom Leder der Stiefel bürstete und selbstvergessen vor sich hin pfiff, dachte er an die Tochter des Bürgermeisters. Hübsch war sie, die Kleine. Ihre blonden Haare, wie sie ihr über die Schlüsselbeine fielen, wenn sie sich vorbeugte, und ihre schönen blauen Augen...

Woody grinste vor sich hin. Insgeheim hoffte er auf einen Tanz mit ihr, auch wenn es so gut wie aussichtslos war. Ihr Vater hatte sie bereits einem anderen versprochen, und in der Regel fügte sie sich seinen Wünschen ohne Aufzubegehren. Zumal hatte sie ihm nie wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, obwohl er immer wieder zu ihr rüber gelächelt, gegrüßt und ihr die Tür aufgehalten hatte, wann immer sich Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Er schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und schlüpfte in die mittlerweile ganz passabel aussehenden Stiefel. Ein letztes Mal kämmte er sich das Haar, dann setzte er seinen besten Hut auf, den mit der breiten Krempe, und straffte die Schultern.

Heute würde er mit ihr tanzen, komme da was wolle.

Tatendurstig verließ er das Haus und schlenderte in Richtung der Tribüne, die extra für den Tanzabend aufgebaut worden war. Vor der Tribüne luden Tische und Stühle zum Verweilen ein und tatsächlich waren die meisten Plätze bereits belegt. Eine kleine Gruppe Musikanten spielte munter vor sich hin. Noch hatten sich die Männer der Stadt nicht genug Mut angetrunken um die jungen Damen zum Tanz aufzufordern. Sie lümmelten am Rande der Tribüne, lachten betont lässig und suchten Blickkontakt mit den Mädchen.

Woody verlangsamte seine Schritte, um unauffällig Ausschau nach seiner Angebeteten zu halten. Er entdeckte sie schließlich ein paar Tische entfernt sitzen, bei ihren Eltern. Wie immer sah sie auffallend hübsch aus. Heute hatte sie ihr Haar zu einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt, was Woody einen verheißungsvollen Blick auf ihren bloßen Nacken ermöglichte. Als sie zufällig zu ihm herüber sah, tippte er sich an die Krempe seines Hutes und lächelte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, wandte sich aber sogleich wieder ihren Eltern zu. Innerlich seufzte Woody. Er wusste, wenn sie den ganzen Abend über an diesem Tisch sitzen würde, würde er nie den Mut aufbringen sie um einen Tanz zu bitten.

Grübelnd setzte er sich an einen etwas abgelegenen Tisch und bestellte sich einen Whiskey. Den hatte er jetzt wirklich nötig.

Die Minuten krochen dahin und wurden quälend langsam zu Stunden. Einige Pärchen hatten mit den ersten Tänzen das Eis gebrochen und nun war die Tribüne voll von sich drehenden Frauen und Männern.

Woody sah sehnsüchtig zu ihr herüber. Sie jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten sich je von ihrem Stuhl zu erheben. Mittlerweile standen drei geleerte Whiskeygläser vor ihm und er war sich sicher, dass sich noch weitere dazu gesellen würden. Er seufzte wehmütig.

Dann hatte er genug vom Trübsal blasen, nahm einen letzten Schluck, stand auf und stapfte energisch auf die Tanzfläche zu. Wenn die Kleine ihn nicht wollte, dann würde er sich eben ein anderes hübsches Ding schnappen. Gerade als er die wenigen Stufen zur Tribüne hinauf ging, verkündete die Musikgruppe, dass die nächste Runde Herrenwahl sein würde. Das kam Woody gerade recht. Rasch ließ er seinen Blick prüfend über die am Rande stehenden Mädchen gleiten, die sich kichernd anstießen und an ihren Frisuren herum zupften.

"Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

Zuerst ignorierte Woody die Aufforderung. Immerhin war jetzt Herrenwahl, also konnte die Frage nicht an ihn gerichtet sein. Als sich dann aber eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sah er sich doch um.

"Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

Woody kannte den jungen Mann, der offenbar zu viel getrunken und ihn deshalb mit einem Mädchen verwechselt hatte. Er hatte ihn nur wenige Male gesehen, da der Kerl in der Bar arbeitete, die Woody nur selten aufsuchte. Aber er erkannte die leuchtend blauen Augen und das freche Lächeln sofort wieder.

"Haha, sehr lustig. Ich glaube du hast genug für heute.", gab Woody über den Lärm der einsetzenden, neuen Runde zurück. Verflucht, jetzt hatte der Typ ihn abgelenkt. Alle Mädchen tanzten bereits.

Verärgert schnaubend lehnte sich Woody mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an das schmale Geländer.

"Erinnerst du dich überhaupt an mich?", fragte der Mann hartnäckig und wich Woody nicht von der Seite.

Woody besah sich den Kerl genauer.

Er war etwas kleiner als er selbst, aber seine breiten Schultern machten das allemal wieder wett. Unter dem blauen Hemd vermutete man harte Muskeln.

"Kann sein.", erwiderte Woody gelangweilt und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

"Buzz.", sagte der Mann jetzt und hielt Woody eine Hand hin.

Woody seufzte, ergriff sie aber und wollte sie schütteln, aber da zog ihn Buzz mit einem unerwarteten Ruck zu sich.

"Also? Gewährst du mir diesen Tanz? Entscheide dich, lange dauert das Lied nicht mehr."

"Ja na klar.", platzte Woody verächtlich heraus, ehe er über seine Worte nachdenken konnte. Das siegessichere Grinsen das daraufhin auf den Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers erschien, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er auf die Tanzfläche geschleift und ehe er sich losmachen und flüchten konnte, war er bereits von sich drehenden Pärchen umzingelt, die jede Flucht unmöglich machten.

"Lass das, ich hab das doch nicht ernst gemeint...", versuchte Woody sich heraus zu reden, aber Buzz legte ihm bereits eine Hand um die Taille und wirbelte ihn herum.

Woody kam sich ziemlich lächerlich vor, wie der unverschämte Kerl ihm da einen Tanz abverlangte, auch wenn er gestehen musste, dass Buzz ausgesprochen gut tanzen konnte. Dennoch, es war einfach idiotisch sich von einem Mann führen zu lassen und noch bevor der Tanz vorbei war, befreite sich Woody und stürmte die Tribüne hinunter. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr einen Blick für die hübsche Tochter des Bürgermeisters übrig, knallte im Vorbeigehen das Geld für den Whiskey auf seinen Tisch und rauschte in die Nacht davon, nicht ahnend, dass Buzz ihn die ganze Zeit über dabei beobachtet hatte.

Als Woody den alten Schuppen seiner Eltern erreicht hatte, war seine Wut bereits fast gänzlich verraucht. Worüber ärgerte sich überhaupt? Über einen betrunkenen Idioten oder seine Feigheit das Mädchen anzusprechen? Er gestand sich ein, dass es eher Letzteres war und schloss die hölzerne Tür hinter sich. Er zündete eine kleine Öllampe an und hängte sie an einen Nagel in der Wand. Das vertraute Schnauben der beiden Pferde in seiner Nähe beruhigte ihn. Er nahm sich Zeit die weichen Pferdemäuler zu streicheln, erklärte den Tanzabend dann im Stillen für beendet und ließ sich auf einen Strohballen sinken. Bedauernd nahm er seinen Hut ab und drehte ihn in den Händen.

Ein Knarzen ließ ihn aufsehen.

Selbst im schwachen Schein der Lampe erkannte er den ungebetenen Gast sofort.

"Was willst du denn hier?", schnauzte er unfreundlich.

Unbeeindruckt schloss Buzz die Tür hinter sich.

"Dir Gesellschaft leisten."

"Ich hab dich aber nicht darum gebeten, also verschwinde.", gab Woody zurück.

"Offenbar hab ich dir den Abend verdorben...", mutmaßte Buzz entschuldigend.

Woody wollte ihm zustimmen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf.

"Nein, eigentlich hab ich das selbst schon ganz gut hinbekommen.", sagte er leise.

Buzz kam langsam auf ihn zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergraben, einen undurchsichtigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Darf ich?", fragte er höflich, ehe er sich neben Woody an einen Balken lehnte.

Eine kurze Weile schwiegen beide.

"Was ist, hast du kein Mädchen abbekommen?", ließ sich Woody dann vernehmen.

"Naja... so richtig hatte ich es auch nicht vor, also stört es mich nicht.", erwiderte Buzz leichthin.

"Hm.", machte Woody.

Die Stille war ihm nicht unangenehm, aber eine gewisse Spannung lag in der Luft.

Er wollte gerade eine weitere Bemerkung loswerden, als ihm Buzz plötzlich den Hut aus den Händen riss.

"Was..."

Buzz machte ein paar spielerische Schritte rückwärts, hielt dabei den geklauten Hut in einer Hand und winkte Woody mit der anderen auffordernd zu.

"Na los, hol ihn dir."

Woody war nicht nach derlei Spielchen zumute. Träge rappelte er sich auf und ging auf den dreisten Dieb zu.

"Buzz, komm schon. Lass den Blödsinn, mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht danach.", versuchte er es.

Aber Buzz machte deutlich, dass ihm durchaus danach zumute war.

"Ich bin sowieso größer als du, du hast also keine Chance.", redete Woody in gelangweiltem Ton weiter. Mittlerweile stand er nur noch einen Meter von Buzz entfernt. Als er mit einer raschen Bewegung nach seinem Hut griff, wich Buzz ihm lachend aus.

"Größe hilft dir gar nichts, wenn du dich wie eine Schnecke bewegst.", kommentierte er.

Nun hatte Woody genug. Er würde ihm schon zeigen, wer von beiden hier die Schnecke war.

Mit ein paar Schritten hetzte er dem fliehenden Buzz nach, hätte ihn beinahe erwischt, aber da versperrte ihm ein Querbalken die Sicht, unter dem Buzz einfach hindurch getaucht war.

"Ich warne dich!", drohte er sinnlos.

Buzz grinste ihn schelmisch an. Woody setzte ihm nach, sah zu spät das schwingende Lasso in Buzz´ Händen und spürte im selben Augenblick auch schon wie sich das Seil um seinen rechten Knöchel zusammen zog. Einen Ruck später verlor er das Gleichgewicht und landete weich im Heu.

"Das ist absolut unfair, Freundchen!", erboste er sich, als Buzz sich auf seine Oberschenkel setzte, mit der Rechten Woodys fuchtelnde Hände abwehrte und mit der Linken den Hut des Größeren außer Reichweite hielt.

"Unfair aber effektiv.", meinte Buzz. Woody wollte ihm das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Unsicher ließ er sich schwer atmend ins Heu zurück sinken.

"Gibst du schon auf?", wollte Buzz wissen.

"Der Klügere gibt nach.", erwiderte Woody schnippisch.

"Aber sicher." Buzz drückte ihm den Hut grob auf den Kopf.

Woody schimpfte vor sich.

Buzz machte nicht den Eindruck sich wieder zu erheben.

"Geh runter von mir!" Woody warf den Kerl mit einer geschickten Bewegung seitlich von sich.

Buzz lachte und machte es sich im Heu gemütlich. Er klemmte sich einen Halm zischen die Lippen, zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht und wirkte ganz zufrieden.

Woody beobachtete ihn verstohlen, im Glauben Buzz würde es nicht bemerken.

Tatsächlich hatte er den Kleineren mit dem sandfarbenen Haar und den tief blauen Augen bisher nicht wirklich registriert. Er war wirklich nur selten in der Bar gewesen und dann war ihm der Whiskey wichtiger gewesen als irgendwelche Angestellten.

Wieder sah er zu Buzz hinüber, etwas länger diesmal, bis sich Buzz´ Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuselten. Die kleine Kerbe die daraufhin über seinem Mundwinkel erschien, gefiel Woody aus unerfindlichen Gründen.

Buzz tippte sich den Hut zurück und die Art wie er Woody ansah machte ihm deutlich, dass er seine Blicke gespürt hatte.

Peinlich berührt wandte Woody sich ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Wenn die Kleine dich nicht beachtet, ist sie schön blöd.", sagte Buzz unvermutet.

Woody warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

"Ach...", murmelte er. "Ich falle ihr eben nicht ins Auge." Warum verteidigte er sie auch noch?

"Also mir bist du ins Auge gefallen."

Woody sah irritiert auf.

"Ich war doch so gut wie nie..."

"Vier mal.", fiel Buzz ihm ins Wort. "Jedes Mal hast du deinen Hut auf den Tresen gelegt, immer links von dir, hast Whiskey bestellt und innerhalb einer halben Stunde getrunken. Wann immer dir etwas unangenehm war, hast du dir auf die Unterlippe gebissen und konntest einem nicht mehr in die Augen sehen."

Angesichts der Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Buzz sprach, starrte Woody ihn an, unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern.

"Jedes Mal habe ich versucht mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen und jedes Mal hast du abgeblockt. Ich hatte gehofft etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von dir zu bekommen...", fuhr Buzz fort, dabei unaufhörlich in Woodys Augen sehend.

"Und jedes Mal wollte ich dir sagen, dass du mir aufgefallen bist."

Woody hielt dem intensiven Blick nicht mehr stand und sah weg, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er hörte Buzz leise lachen und bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

"Na, jetzt hast du es mir ja gesagt.", sagte er um irgendetwas zu sagen. Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren schwach.

Wieder Stille, nur durchdrungen vom Schnauben und Scharren der Pferde nebenan.

Das Heu raschelte, als Buzz sich halb aufsetzte.

"Warum tust du nicht einfach was du schon vor Minuten tun wolltest?", fragte er sanft.

Woody blinzelte.

"Was meinst du?"

Buzz gab keine Antwort, sah ihn nur an. Dann veränderte er seine Position etwas, beugte sich über Woody nahm den Halm aus dem Mund und lächelte gelassen.

"Du weißt was ich meine."

Woodys Herzschlag hatte sich innerhalb der letzten Sekunden dramatisch beschleunigt. Noch weniger als die Tatsache, dass Buzz ihm so nahe kam gefiel ihm die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg. Das hier war einfach nicht richtig.

Er sank so gut es ging ins Heu zurück, aber Buzz kam ihm immer noch entgegen.

Die Idee den anderen von sich zu stoßen kam Woody gar nicht erst. Er war hier gefangen, zwischen duftendem Stroh und noch besser riechendem, fremden Fleisch und wusste weder aus noch ein.

Buzz´ Gesicht war nur noch wenige Handbreit von dem seinen entfernt und da rastete irgendetwas in Woodys Kopf ein. Ehe er den Gedanken fassen konnte, überwand er die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Buzz auf den Mund.

Die fremden Lippen waren weich, so weich und als sie begannen vorsichtig gegen die seinen zu arbeiten, schmeckte er sie auch. Heu und Whiskey und etwas anderes, Besseres.

Eine dünne Stimme in seinem Kopf warnte ihn, schrie ihn erbost an aufzuhören, aber Woody konnte nicht. Zur eigenen Bestrafung ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, sodass sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen bohrten.

Buzz schien es zu bemerken.

Er legte seine eigenen Hände über Woodys Fäuste, öffnete sie sanft und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

Woodys seufzte zurückhaltend, öffnete den Mund etwas weiter und stupste mit der Zungenspitze gegen die fremden Lippen. Buzz begriff und tastete sich in den ausgesprochen gut schmeckenden Mund vor.

Der Kuss dauerte an, verlor bald an Unschuld und Woody konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bebte, als Buzz seine Zunge tief eintauchen ließ. Der Größere befreite seine Rechte und platzierte sie auf Buzz´ Schulter, um sie dann in den Nacken wandern zu lassen und sich in das zurück gekämmte Haar zu krallen.

Woody rechnete mit einer abweisenden Reaktion. Wann immer er ein Mädchen derartig berührt hatte, hatte er eine Ohrfeige und mehr oder weniger wüste Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Aber Buzz tat nichts dergleichen. Er stieß ein behagliches Grollen aus, was Woody zu stärkerem Zerren animierte.

Buzz drückte ihn mit seinem gesamten Körper tiefer ins Heu, rutschte auf ihm hoch und saß dann direkt auf seiner Körpermitte.

Warum fühlte sich das Gewicht des Mannes auf ihm nur so gut an?

Woody, hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugier und Verwirrung ließ seine Hand unter Buzz´ Hemdkragen gleiten. Feste Rückenmuskulatur bewegte sich unter seinen Fingern.

Woody wusste, dass wenn er jetzt nicht sofort aufhören , er vielleicht nie wieder eine Frau berühren können würde. Seine Hände nahmen ihm die Entscheidung ab.

Er öffnete die Knöpfe des blauen Hemdes, schob den Stoff zurück und entblößte warme Haut.

Seine braunen Augen begegneten blauen, versuchten darin zu lesen, eine Antwort zu finden. Aber da waren nur Zustimmung und Verlangen.

"Das hier... das ist nicht richtig.", murmelte Woody mit rauer Stimme, wenngleich sein gesamter Körper das genaue Gegenteil ausstrahlte.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Buzz heiß in sein Ohr.

Woody wand sich.

"Weil... Herrgott, muss ich das wirklich erklären?" Es klang aggressiver als beabsichtigt.

Buzz biss ihn sanft in den Hals.

"Ist schon gut, Cowboy. Lass einfach los."

Es gab ein klickendes Geräusch, als ihre Gürtelschnallen aufeinander trafen.

Woody keuchte erstaunt auf, was eher an der Reibung seines empfindlichsten Punkts lag.

Buzz´ Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf, ein animalisches Funkeln in den Augen.

"Ich bitte dich jetzt nicht darum nie wieder eine Frau anzusehen, geschweige denn der meinige zu sein. Lass mich dir einfach nur geben was ich dir zu geben habe und dann entscheide selbst."

Woody zuckte in stummer Erwartung, als kundige Finger seinen Gürtel öffneten. Er konnte seine Erregung nicht verbergen und schloss beschämt die Augen.

Bei der ersten direkten Berührung stieß er ein gepresstes Keuchen aus, das schnell in ein rhythmisches Stöhnen überging.

Während er spürte wie er dem Punkt an dem er Sterne sah immer näher kam, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass es zu spät war um umzukehren. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Sie wälzten sich noch eine ganze Weile im Heu; es gab vieles zu erkunden, vieles zu schmecken und noch mehr zu geben.

Erst als sie ihre Kraftreserven aufgebraucht hatten, kamen sie zur Ruhe.

Das Heu klebte an ihren erhitzten Körpern. Nebenan schnaubten die Pferde.

Buzz zupfte Woody ein paar Halme aus den Haaren. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

Buzz sagte nichts, aber Woody konnte die stumme Frage die dem Mann auf der Zunge lag geradezu hören.

"Ja.", sagte er deshalb.

"Ja... was?", fragte Buzz erstaunt.

"Ja.", entgegnete Woody schlicht. Er hielt dem Blick der blauen Augen stand und wartete geduldig, bis Buzz begriffen hatte.

Wieder erschien die kleine Kerbe über dem Mundwinkel, die Woody so gerne sah, gefolgt von einem elektrisierenden Lachen.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Woody schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Wie könnte ich mir hierbei sicher sein? Aber ich will es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen."

Buzz beugte sich vor, schob eine Hand in den Nacken des anderen Mannes und kraulte ihn dort.

"Das genügt mir."


End file.
